


[Ride me, bro.]

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, mentions of frottage, mentions of oral sex, mute!dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a suggestion on tumblr.</p><p>John is a gentleman who doesn't want to push his mute boyfriend, Dave, into penetrative sex.. despite dreaming of nothing else. Dave is a laid back guy who doesn't want to wreck things by messing up their natural pace. With neither willing to make the first move, Dave finally gets fed up enough to take things into his own hands by showing up in a nice dress, signing what he wants so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Ride me, bro.]

Anonymous asked you: 

John<3Mute!Dave - The Full Sex. John doesn't want to push things( tries to be the respective boyfriend) Until one day, Dave shows up in his room strutting off a dress, and signing to John "ride me bro"

\---

There was so much to do for mid-terms this year that it was making John’s head spin. Between the deadlines, the papers and essays, the weekly study groups, his part time job and pretending to remember how to sleep, John wasn’t spending much time away from a desk. Especially not with his roommate Dave. Correction, his roommate turned boyfriend Dave.

The blonde had been an adventure to move in with and adjust to, considering they now had ample opportunity to practice signing together. John had been steadily learning for quite some time over Skype with him, but living with Dave was giving him a chance to learn more than ever before, at a faster clip than he’d imagined possible. The old saying was true. When you surround yourself in a culture or a language, you stand a much better chance of learning it.

It had begun as refreshers for simple things, chitchat in the mornings, jokes, teasing as they ate their breakfasts and got ready for school or work. Over time as they got closer, it turned more towards flirting and gentler ribbing. Finally, it had ended up with John stubbornly learning how to sign “I love you, please go out with me”, getting it wrong because of nerves, and Dave kissing him silent.

That had been a good three months ago. Three wonderful months of kissing and holding hands, cuddling, sharing everything about themselves. It was also three months of the most horrific arousal John had ever experienced in his life, unsure of how to proceed, not wanting to push the envelope. They’d gone so far as heavy petting, a bit of grinding on the couch, and had recently moved on to oral. Frottage and oral did help, was amazing, gave him the opportunity to explore more of his petite lover  while relieving the enormous pressure built up in the back of his head.

Mostly.

They’d never done penetration before, and John didn’t feel comfortable pushing the issue. It wasn’t right to push something like that, his father had taught him. When the time came, it could come. Till then, he would use his imagination during their times together, picturing the look on Dave’s face paired with the airy huffing and silent cries  of orgasm to be from that first time they’d eventually have. Would imagine the lead up, imagine them for a short time being connected that way.

Dave never brought it up either. Likely, he was just planning on letting things flow naturall, laid back as he was. While in most cases that helped, in this case, it left the two of them at a serious impasse. John eager and wanting, unwilling to bring it up because of his honor code. Dave interested and unworried, unwilling to bring it up because it might mess up things somehow.

It was from such a daydream that John arose with a start, erasing two useless lines of gibberish from his notes, movements mechanical as his brain tried to reset. He’d been imagining sucking along the side of Dave’s neck, pinning him down and slipping between his legs. The feeling of his skin was perfect as they slid together, his coltish knees gripping his hips, body hot as lava when he finally maneuvered his dick inside.

John erased six more useless lines of gibberish and rubbed his face, sighing. This wasn’t good, losing focus at such an important time. Maybe it was just because they hadn’t had any recent time alone lately, even for the things they DID do? John was swamped, Dave was swamped, and both were dealing with it the best way they could. John by showering and sleeping during the bit of time he could devote to it, Dave by trailing around all night restaurants with his mp3 player blasting in his ears, sketching through the din to clear his head.

The images wouldn’t leave him.

Dave spread out on the couch the first time they’d stripped each other down. Dave on his lap, bucking his hips forward and up against his hand, making sure their dicks were perfectly aligned for the maximum amount of friction. Dave glassy eyed and pink cheeked with pleasure, come splattered on his heaving chest, mouthing ‘I love you’ as he shakily signed it over and over.

Maybe he could just.. get a quick bit of touching himself in. Maybe cranking one out really fast would clear the lust from his brain and let him get back to work on getting a better grade when he’d go in for testing. Glancing to the doorway to make sure it was all clear, he sat back in the seat and let his head fall back, stroking down his own chest and stomach till he got to his belt. With a clink, it was undone, long fingers slipping down into the hidden space of his boxers. The pads of his fingers were cold, making him hiss quietly when he made contact with his heated cock, making it jump hard.

This wouldn’t take long. He was already hard, pre-come beading along the slit for him to smear against the head, slicking it up. A few light touches had his toes curling, skin shivering wildly as though he were chilled, already oversensitive. Just a few more minutes of imagining things, and he’d be there. Dave down between his legs, pink tongue slipping and sliding from his base to his tip, watching him take him half way before gagging, having to work the parts he could take in twice as hard with how stubborn he was. Dave maybe.. face down in the mattress beneath him. Dave, spreading his cheeks and glancing over his shoulder with lidded eyes, wagging his ass side to side a few times to try getting him to hurry up.

Dave touching him on the shoulder, wearing a dress, smirking with his shades off.

Whining, busted red handed, John yanked free of himself to turn his chair around.

“What is it! I… mean, uh. ….Dave, why are you in a dress?”

[Don’t I look cute?] He signed casually before making a few flirting gestures, stepping back to grab either edge of the red skirt, pulling it out to fan it, turning in a fast circle to make the skirt puff a little. It was a simple number, flat chest hidden under some decorative ruffles near the straps, dropping the fabric to let it hang by his knees. He looked even smaller than usual in it, but it suited him eerily well.

“Well, yeah, of course dude. Just.. Don’t you normally only do that when you’re cosplaying? This a new character or something, pre-wig?”

Dave sighed and rolled his eyes before stepping closer again, crawling up onto his lap, straddling his thighs. He was wearing panties, something soft under the layer of skirt, because those were definitely not boxers John was feeling rub against his dick. Oh.. He must want to do what they’d been doing lately. Turned on enough, John could hardly be sad about not going further, hands curling around his narrow hips and moving him slightly in time with his own hips as they began to roll.

Then, he began to sign again, still grinning.

[Ride me, bro.]

Well. That certainly changed things. Or did it? Not wanting to assume something wrong, John frowned and stopped his movements, trying to focus his thoughts.

“Uh. Do you mean, like.. Like a week or so ago, when I pinned you down on the couch?”

Blond hair shook out of place, bangs in his eyes from the force of the ‘no’ he gave, slipping backwards from his lap to stand back up on his own. Lifting the skirt, Dave hooked his thumbs into the edges of the panties and tugged them down enough to step out of them, making sure to bend and give a good view of his ass. Playful still, he danced in place to give his boyfriend a good eyeful before straightening up, crawling up onto his bed and laying back. Stretching. Patting the spot beside him as he lifted a knee, eyebrows wagging.

The chair fell over with a loud clunk from how fast John shoved himself out of it, though thankfully nothing broke, hopping awkwardly on one foot as he worked to get his shirt off over his head. The pants and boxers went as well once Dave gestured at them, the socks earning a round of the airy, wheezy laugh Dave could do until they were balled up and tossed in the corner.

“You sure, Dave? Like. I mean, are you sure you want me to do that? It might hurt you, not that I’d want to on purpose, I’d be careful of course. I mean. Uh. We haven’t done this before, and I really want it to be good for both of us, and I don’t want it to be something you’d regret rushing into. BUT, I mean like, I want to do this too, with you. Trust me. I just. I’ve wanted to do this for a -long- time, and I’m glad you feel like yo-“

Dave was a master at making John stop babbling, soothing his nerves sweetly, holding the sides of his face solidly enough to tug him down into a kiss. Slipping his tongue in his mouth, arching his back up after a minute or so to press their chests together, urging him to follow when he relaxed and lay limp again.

Giving in to the urging of his partner instead of continuing to worry, John allowed his hands to wander, cupping the side of Dave’s knee and slipping down his thigh to knead at his ass. After a bit of heavy necking, writhing together as solidly as they wanted to, building up the heat, he felt brave enough to slip his hand further down, trailing a finger between his cheeks and over his entrance, pausing when he found it already slick.

When questioned, Dave only smirked wider and rocked his hips downward against his hand, trying to get him to press harder, huffing air and biting his lip when he took the hint and pressed in. Apparently, he’d taken time on his own to stretch himself, prepping to avoid some of the inevitable awkwardness that the encounter would bring.

John would have to thank him for the gesture later, by doing it for him in the future, learning by example when they weren’t both ready to go like this. Chomping at the bit. The idea that he didn’t need to do much more than tug on a condom and begin made his blood pump hotter in anticipation, dizzy, shaking as he reached into his bedside table to pull a foil wrapper from the back edge. He’d bought them when they started dating, just in case it ever happened, and now found himself having trouble.

He couldn’t open the package, couldn’t stop shivering to get it on, fumbling it once or twice before whining in frustration. Dave, wanting to get on with the show, huffed at him and slapped his hands away from it to keep him from making things worse as he picked up the rubber. Checking its proper direction, he grabbed hold of John’s dick and helped him roll it down, letting him take over for the adjustment and remainder of slicking it down into place.

“How would you like to be? On your back?” Might as well ask him where he wanted to go while he could see his hands, needing to know for sure.

Instead of signing back, Dave sat up onto his knees and gathered his skirt up towards his waist, moving to settle onto all fours, staring back over his shoulder in challenge as he had earlier. Waving his hips more as he stretched forward like a cat, bowing his back, folding his arms and laying his chin on them.

Scrambling eagerly after him, John draped himself over his back and began kissing between his shoulder blades, stroking his sides, rutting between his cheeks till Dave tossed his head impatiently and began rocking back towards him with airy impressions of whines.

“If you need me to stop, just slap at the bed, okay? I’ll be keeping my eye out, and I’ll stop immediately. Don’t hesitate, alright?” Make it something broad and easy, don’t make him rely only on signing when he likely wouldn’t be able to think straight. Dave nodded and rocked hard against him again, breathing hard.

Thanks to Dave’s careful prepping, there was little resistance when John gripped himself and guided the head into the blonde, sinking in about halfway before he stopped himself. Waiting. Giving Dave time to set his own tempo with this, continuing to go in only when he shifted and wiggled his hips, gripping tight at the sheets. With heavy panting and shaking limbs, he eventually sank the rest of the way in, stopping only when his hips touched Dave’s.

The heat was overwhelming, the pressure, it was all but impossible to focus on anything else. He could feel a heartbeat, and wasn’t sure whose it was anymore. Gave up trying to figure it out, left it at the idea that maybe their hearts had started to beat in time with each other, breaths already trying to drown out the pulse he could feel hammering inside his own ears. When Dave started timidly to move again, raising his hips higher and back against him, John began to slowly withdraw.

They moved together awkwardly, John pulling out with the intent of going back to the same place, Dave trying to help and getting too excited, throwing him off by making his eyes all but roll back. Though hardly masters of the act, they eventually worked out a pattern of movement, Dave relinquishing control to just grip the sheets as John gripped the front of his thighs and tugged him back into the thrusts.

The noises were obscene, skin slapping sweat slicked skin, the rustle of the pulled up dress, the creak of the mattress springs matching the dull thunk of the headboard smacking the wall. The urge to scream, to moan, to talk to his lover was huge.. but actually ignored. He wanted to be just as silent to catch the sounds Dave was making.

They were reedy little whispers as his throat contracted around the air, gasps, airy sputters. So long as John kept his mouth shut and just breathed with him, he was able to enjoy the sounds. Knowing he was the only one that could make him do that, scratching at the bed like a feral cat when he slipped one of his hands to the side, grabbing hold of his swollen cock and stroking it a few times.

It was enough to send him over the edge, mouth and eyes wide, body tense, back arching tightly. John milked him as he continued thrusting, too caught up to stop. The feeling of Dave clenching up and writhing, muscles twitching before he went slack was another moment of awe. Exhausted, the blonde settled himself to let John reach his own peak, trying to help.

The help in this case was accidental, reaching back with both hands to clasp and claw at the side of his hips, nails scratching and digging in, eyes sultry and dazed as he stared back. There was no way John could last. With a few solid thrusts, hard enough to make them both bounce in place and Dave to nearly break his skin from clenching his nails so hard, he buried himself deep  and let loose. The thrusts slowed to gentle rocking movements as he rode out his own orgasm, stopping but not pulling out just yet, laying shakily over Dave’s back to kiss at his neck and cheek.

He was feeling worried again, even through his afterglow. What if he hadn’t been good enough? What if this had been terrible? Had he hurt him, Dave too worried about upsetting him to make him stop? Pulling out, shivering from sensitivity, John tied off the condom and tossed it at his wastebin. Missed, cussing under his breath, planning to go pick it up when he remembered what walking was for. When he didn’t want to lay there and cuddle with Dave for a while before helping him clean up, change the sheets.

“Dave, I.. uh. What I mean to say is, uhm.. I wanted to say I-“

[I love you.]

The sign made him stop dead, staring, searching his face for any hesitation to what he was saying. No. No, there was no regrets. No worries. If anything, it seems he knew precisely what he’d been about to say, guessed correctly that it was an apology for not being good enough at one thing or another.

The fact he knew it, didn’t call him on it to rub it in his face, and put such a halt to the bad thoughts made John remember why they’d begun dating in the first place. He was the perfect person to shut him up. Smiling, John raised his hands up.

[I love you too.]

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr mirror- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/34812710961/ride-me-bro


End file.
